Alyssa's Story
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: Alyssa thought moving to Gravity Falls would ruin her life. But what will happen when she meets a certain set of twins? Mysteries will be solved. Secrets will be uncovered. Fights will be fought. What will happen?
1. Right there, at the right time

**A/N : I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...**

* * *

** Alyssa's P.O.V**

As I pushed the doors open for the last time, the words kept repeating in my head._ For the last time_. I would be moving away. Tomorrow to be exact. It was the last day of school, and I was now exchanging gifts with my friends. I was trying my best to not shed a tear. No matter how hard I tried, the tears were pouring down my face. I couldn't bare the feeling of moving away. We all knew the day would come when we would separate, but we never thought it would be _this_ soon. I just want to stay here. I, Alyssa, will be moving to who knows where? Oh yeah, EVERYONE BUT ME! My parents say it's a surprise. Look how the surprise of moving took affect. I can't believe this. Now I got to go home and finish packing. What a great summer this will be. _For the last time. For the last time. For the last time._ _For the last time_, I will see my friends. _For the last time_, I will see my memories._ For the last time,_ I will see my life.

* * *

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel, be quiet! I'm on the phone with your Great Uncle Stanford! I heard my dad call up. My sister Mabel, is jumping around like a crazy maniac, trying to get her way. Our parents usually fall for it. But not this time. Mabel, doesn't want to go to Gravity Falls where our Great Uncle Stan lives. She wants to go to all of her slumber parties. I really don't want to go either, but I'm not going crazy about it. Mabel has to get tired at some point. I'm am all packed, Mabel on the other hand, didn't start. I got home from the last day of school, and started getting ready right away. Uh oh. Mabel has a sly look on her face. That is NOT good. At all...

* * *

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

As I waited at the bus stop, I pulled out my red worn out book. I found this when I was about, 5 years old. When I learned to read, I took out the book. I now know that book cover to cover. I believe in stuff like this. Fantasy, paranormal, magic. Like it was my destiny to find it. Like it was in my blood. And I've always been able to hold my breath under water for a long time. I think that is pretty weird. But I like weird. I like to take walks in the woods. I feel like I was meant to be there. My parents are protesters. Or whatever its called. I convinced them to help with saving trees and helping the ocean animals. I look down to my book to see the 6-fingered golden hand shining. A black bold 2 was on the front. I loved that book. I believe it's true. I can be crazy, but this is serious. Who knows if it really is real. I turn to a page that says : Evil Gnomes. I am interrupted by the sound of a horn. I quickly put the book in my bag and then I remembered I was leaving. I hopped up the steps and handed the driver my ticket. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran to a seat in the middle section. A tear rolled down my face. I started cry and cry and cry. I stuffed my face into my knees and sobbed. This is not fair. Life isn't fair.

* * *

**Mabel's P.O.V**

As my brother and I ran to the bus stop, are feet made a perfect beat when they hit the ground. We had no idea when the bus would arrive, but our parents will kill us if we missed it. I wanted to brighten the mood so I started rapping.

_My name is Mabel_

_It rhymes with table_

_It also rhymes with glable_

_It also rhymes with schmable_

_I'm Mabel, Mabel, Mabeledy Mable_

_Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mabel_

_I AM MABEL!_

I look to my right to see Dipper Rolling his eyes. I say, "It's called rapping, look it up Dippingsauce!" I try to keep a straight face,but I start laughing like crazy. "Dipper, the bus is leaving! C'mon!"Dipper and I yell, "Hold the bus!" I see the bus stop in it's tracks. It comes to an abrupt stop. I would hate to be on that bus. "Dipper, race ya to the back!" We run all the way to the back. It was close, but I win. I WON! I WON! I WON! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! Dipper just ignores me. The nerve of my brother. Rude. I look to my right to see Dipper staring out the window. I know he is bummed, he just wont show it. I hear a girl crying. "Dipper." I whisper. "Someone is crying. Lets see why." Before he had a chance to open his mouth I got up and was walking in the isle. Dipper came after me, both of us trying not to trip as the bus moves. We grip the top of the seats for support. I spot a girl, a little younger than me and Dipper, and slip in the seat followed by Dip. I ask, "are you ok?

* * *

Alyssa's P.O.V

I look up from my knees to see to kids, one girl and one boy, about my age, maybe a little older. I replied with "I-m-m-mo-mo-ov-v-v-v-i-n-g-g-so-o-o-o-me-me-me-wh e-e-e-e-re-a-a-n-d-d-n-o-b-b-b-bod-d-d-y-y-y-y-i-s -s-s-t-e-l-l-l-l-l-i-n-g-m-e-e-e-w-h-e-r-r-r-e. I-d-d-d-o-n-n-n-t-t-t-w-w-a-n-n-t-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o- g-g-g-g-o-o-o-o-o-o" I am so embarressed right now. I wonder if they knew I said I'm moving somewhere and nobody is telling me where. I don't want to go. I hear the girl talking again."Well, that's Dipper and I'm Mabel." As she is talking she points to the boy next to her, then herself. "Why are you here by yourself? We are because our parents cant drive us to this place called Gravity Falls." Wait, did she just say Gravity Falls? That's the place in the book! I remember the question."I-I-I-m-m-A-l-l-l-y-s-s-s-a-a. A-a-n-d-d-d-m-m-y-y-y-p-a-r-r-e-n-n-t-t-t-s-s-s-sa -sa-say-th-th-th-tha-at-it-it-it's-a-a-s-s-s-u-r-r -r-p-r-r-i-s-se-s-so-th-th-ey-y-d-d-d-o-n-t-w-w-wa -ant-th-the-se-se-secret-t-t-t-to-sl-sl-sl-ip-ip-p . I-i-i-i-t-t-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-h-h-the-la-las-ast-last- s-s-s-s-t-t-to-o-op." I see the Mable turn and start to whisper to her brother. They really know that I said I'm Alyssa, And my parents say that it's a surprise so they don't want the secret to slip on the way there. It's the last stop. They must have good hearing like me.

* * *

Mabel's P.O.V

"Wait, isn't the last stop Gravity Falls?", I asked Dipper. Dipper nodded."Told you that you would make a friend" I am so happy! I will make a friend this summer! I tell Alyssa, " The last stop is Gravity Falls!" I see a smile spread across her face. I assume she has been there before, seeing that smile on her face. I could tell Alyssa was in deep thought, probably thinking of her memories. I start to talk to Dipper. " Hey Dip_"He was also in deep thought. Probably thinking about what Gravity Falls will be like. I, have nothing to think about. Oh wait. I'm thinking about what other people are thinking about. I should have superpowers! Mind reading and... KITTEN FISTS! Don't forget about the ability to fly! I shall be called Flying Mind Reading Kitten Fists Mabel! Hehehe. Kitten fists. I AM THE RULER OF ALL KITTEN FISTS! Oops. I said that out loud. Now everyone is staring at me like I'm cray-cray. Alyssa is cracking up. I try to play it off like it's a joke. At least it worked. I know I am cray-cray. I'M CRAY-CRAY AND I KNOW IT! WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THINGS OUT LOUD! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, LITERALLY! Alyssa and Dipper start a laughing parade. I laugh too. It works yet again. Everyone thinks its a joke. It's like the people from the north pole came down to earth and started laughing along with everyone else on the

* * *

**4 hours and a bunch of fun later...**

* * *

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

I wake up to the sound of microphone. Stop number 204, Gravity Falls, Organ. Please exit the bus. I'M TALKING TO YOU THREE KIDS! I nudge Mabel, who nudges Dipper. We walk off the bus to see my parents and my brother not here yet. I look around. I hear Mabel yell, "LOOK! THE MYSTERY SHACK! DOESN'T GRUNKLE STAN LIVE THERE?" I hear Dipper reply, "Jeesh Mabel, yeah that's where we are supposed to go. I ask, " Hey, do you think I can stay there while I wait for my family?'' Mabel and Dipper answer "Sure. Hey. Stop that. NO YOU! NO YOU! I SAID STOP IT! I'll stop talking. Creepy" I start to laugh. "Do you always do that?" "Maybe. Sometimes. I don't know how or why. Ugh." I laugh even more. "Let me call my parents and tell them I'll be at the Mystery Shack. You guys can go, I will catch up" Mabel replies "Kk, see you there!" I see Mabel and Dipper run off to the Mystery Shack. I dial my moms cellphone number. This is going to be a great summer!

**A/N Continuation : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I HAVEN'T BEEN ON HERE FOR OVER A WEEK! I'M OFFICIALLY BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! I f you have an idea on what should happen next, PM me or leave it in the reviews. PM preferred. AND AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY. Cliffhanger! It's suspenseful :O Iam so mean! MUAHAHAHAHA! See you next time!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**Chapter A/N : I'M FLABBERGHASTED! Why? WHY WONT YOU REVIEW? Listen, I work hours to perfect my chapters, but I barley get ANY reviews. One of my stories, has been up for 'bout a month, and you guessed it, 0 REVIEWS! Meanwhile, about fifty people viewed it! I just would like a simple, great job, or plz update soon, it's great, I love the originality, or even lol, that's so funny! I just want to be acknowledged, that's all. Just thirty seconds to hit review, type it, and post it. IT'S THAT EASY! Please just review. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE! **

**Mabel : IMMA STAR! REVIEW FOR MORE ME!**

**Dipper : Really Mabel?**

**Soos : Yeah dude, she just said it.**

**Dipper : *facepalm***

**Mabel : I SUCCESSFULLY BEDAZZLED MY FACE! **

**Dipper : No, just, no.**

**Mabel : *blinks slowly***

**Soos : ME NEXT ME NEXT!**

**Dipper : NO SOOS! **

**Mabel : TIME TO BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : It's to late...**

**Mabel : *gets crazy look in her eyes***

**Soos : Wait, I'm having second thoughts...**

**Mabel : BEDAZZLER, BEDAZZLE!**

**Dipper : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BACK ON TOPIC, please review, I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES **

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**EAT YOUR SMILE DIP! BURP BUBBLES! EAT PURPLE PANCAKES! EAT YOUR FEET! BYE BYE NOW!**


End file.
